


Baby, Heaven's In Your Eyes

by xNailedIt



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Child Abandonment, Daddy Issues, F/M, Finn and Rey are friends, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Modeling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rey is an aspiring model, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, let eyes do the talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNailedIt/pseuds/xNailedIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is a young girl who, after being convinced by her best friend Finn, attempts to obtain a modeling career at his agency. She makes many acquaintances in the industry, among which is a makeup artist named Poe who becomes her friend easily and a dark, handsome man named Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Heaven's In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I watched a reylo fanvid about this idea and ever since that day I wanted to write this. There's no turning back now, I need to get this off my system. I hopes this fanfic proves to be worth your time!

Rey was waiting on the hard bench.

Finn, her best friend had a casting for a commercial today. They had planned to meet here, like they had met other times before. Rey was anxious about her only friend, he wanted this it a lot. She hoped he would get the job.

Finn was a model, he had chocolate skin, a round face, full lips and his hair was a dark layer on his scalp. Rey didn't know much about the modeling industry, or how models should look like but she thought Finn was good-looking enough to have this profession.

He was signed to an Agency called Resistance a little while ago. She wasn't sure what that meant but he had told her that every model should be signed to a Modeling Agency to have a chance at being successful. She hadn't asked for more.

She saw him crossing the street. She stood and took a few steps, awaiting his news.

When he reached her, she couldn't help but immediately wonder, "How did it go?"

Finn paused for a second. Then his face lit up and he said, "I got it." He broke into a grin. Rey grinned back and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you!" She managed to say over his shoulder. They broke apart and she could practically feel his glee. They went to sit on the bench.

"Thanks." 

"So what's going to happen now?" She asked, still joyous.

"Uh, I'm going to get called at some point during this week, to go to the location and film it." He explained. Rey wanted to ask more but Finn didn't let her. "What about you?"

She turned her head a bit. "What about me, Finn?" Her smile started to fade.

"Are you looking for work? Are you trying to live your life?" 

She didn't understand why this had to be discussed now. "You know about that." She said tiredly.

"Rey, you're nineteen, you can't still be working for Plutt." He said with his brows furrowed.

She was getting a little annoyed. "It's not like I want that! But I'm not into any colleges and I don't even have a proper education. Who could possibly hire me as anything?"

Finn's expression softened a little. "I know, Rey, but there are a few jobs that don't care about that so much."

Rey raised her brows as she looked at him. "Like?" She couldn't think of one that she could keep and live off of. 

Finn hesitated. "Well, what do you think of mine?"

Rey blinked. "Of yours? You mean modeling?" Finn nodded. "I- Wait, Finn are you asking me if I would like to become a model?" There was humor in her tone, a smile on her lips. 

"Yeah." He had a serious expression, like he didn't find it funny at all.

Rey paused with her mouth open. Then she shook her head lightly. "I can't be a model, come on, Scavenger Rey a model?" She turned her gaze away. "And besides, I don't know the first thing about being one."

"Don't say that, of course you could become one. And I could tell you about how things work, after that you can try it, if it fails you can look for something else." 

He was really suggesting this.

Rey tried to imagine herself as a model, acting pretty and posing in front of cameras but something felt awfully wrong. She didn't think she was pretty enough to do that. She didn't think that was a profession for her. She was used to dirt, stealing and the old man that was Unkar Plutt. 

On the other hand, it would be a start. She could try it out, see where things go and if she didn't like it she could stop. She had nothing to lose in this situation, it was fairly simple and beneficial.

There was a voice telling her this was stupid, she would fail, it was a waste of time. She tried to ignore it even though she half-agreed.

Rey sighed. "Fine," As soon as the word left her mouth, Finn was smiling again. "I don't even know where to begin, though."

"I do, don't worry about that." He reassured her. 

"Okay." She just replied. 

* * *

The day continued with Finn and Rey in his apartment, him explaining modeling to her.

Appearently, she had to have a portfolio. 

A portfolio is a necessity for every model. It is what they present at castings, where they file their best work. The purpose is to show what they can do, when it comes to photos.

Finn had one, obviously. Luckily, he had bought a second, which was yet to be used so he gave it to Rey. 

The first step was to put one or two photos in it. Finn said he knew a photographer and he was going to make a call.

Finn had given her a bunch of magazines to look at and study the poses of the figures.

She felt odd. She had read a couple of magazines before, there were some in the trash that she inspected casually. This time she was doing it for her photoshoots. How strange.

She had been convinced that this was worth a shot.

Finn returned to her after he had made his call and she looked up.

"She's willing to do it. Tomorrow." He smiled.

Rey's face was blank. "Great." 

They talked a bit more, not about modeling thankfully. But time went by and she had to go back. Unkar came back usually at this hour and she'll be damned if he sees that she isn't there. He is probably already there and thinking of ways to punish her.

Then an idea crossed her mind.

"Finn?" She knew it was a comittment and she would be asking for a lot but she wished he would agree.

He looked at her. "Hmm?"

She chewed her lip a bit. "I don't want to live with Unkar Plutt anymore. Could I stay here with you?" She waited for his reaction. "I completely--"

"Of course, Rey! You're not going back to that Plutt dude." He said with determination. 

"Oh thank you, Finn." She said with a warm smile as she went to hug her friend.

Her life had become so much better since she met him. She was thankful. She knew she couldn't stay here forever, so if, when, this modeling thing fails she is going to look for job again. To live in her own apartment, live her own life.

 


End file.
